Episode 11 - Harmonc Puppies! Transcript
Blue Streak... Speed is by... Krypto the Superpup! Too fast for the naked eye! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!! Fastest Thing Alive Theme Song began with Puppy Krypto, Puppy Brainy Barker, Puppy Hot Dog, Puppy Bull Dog, Puppy Tail Terrier, Puppy Mammoth Mutt and Puppy Tusky Husky running for speed toward the great valley where all the dinosaurs live. Then Puppy Krypto points up to where the Sharp Toothed Dinosaur Red Claw rules over great valley. The seven super puppies along with Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed for the mysterious beyond where they ran and hide from Thud and Screech walking right passed by them next Ruby picks up the bolder with only one hand so that The seven Super Puppies can run through the opening way then run underneath those scary sharp teeth's legs and blows out their raspberry with their tongues and runs fast while they'll being chased by Sharp Teeth all the way toward the rocky wall to crash into before Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby headed toward the tree vine to swing over there toward the computer where they defuse the bomb with Nicole while we move toward the Seven Super Puppies are surrounded by Sharp Teeth then Ducky tosses the Rainbow Stones as she, Petrie, Cera, Spike, Ruby, Chomper and Little Foot swings the vines and the seven super puppies caught the rainbow stones into their paws and started to roll by using their new powers by spin dashing their way out of the mysterious beyond by causing the rock slides toward the shark teeth they kept on moving until they caught Little Foot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby into their paws and run out of the mysterious beyond as the smokey mountain erupts with hot lava erupting then Red Claw gets angry when they got away as the mysterious beyond is saved with the great valley dinosaurs, Streaky, Snooky Wookums, Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone, Puff, Ignatius, Robbie, Jimmy the Rat and Paw Pooch cheering. And last with Ruby kissing Puppy Krypto on the cheeks while Puppy Krypto winks to the viewers as he and the other six Super Puppies stand on the title of the show "Krypto the Superpup" comes on screen as the theme song ends. Title: "KRYPTO THE SUPERPUP" Episode Title: "Harmonic Puppies!" (With a picture of Ignatius in his standard formation we go to the beginning of this episode. The episode begins in the Mysterious Beyond as all the Sharp Teeth are about to launch some spy orb all the way right into the sky and Red Claw is impressed with his newest invention ever made) Red Claw: Yes! Excellent! My latest invention works perfectly into my grasp! This spy orb will let me see what and where are these Prehistoric Pals are up too in Great Valley. Screech: The Spy Orb is in procession, sir! Thud: All we could see is what they are planning and what they're up to. Red Claw: Proceed. If we Sharp Teeth success of this mission dearly, all will fail and bow down before the ruler of all dinosaurs in the world. Me! Screech: Indeed, Sir! Thud: All Sharp Teeth are in the spy orb and in place in front of the bright circle of the sun. Red Claw: Brilliant. Once secured, those prehistoric pals will never have the bright circle much longer as long as it stay in for the night time. (Laughs evilly. Meanwhile, at night time in the place called Great Valley, Puppy Krypto heard everything far from the Mysterious Beyond with his super hearing ability then flies all the way back to tell the other six puppies who are The Pup Star Patrol, The Supercat Fan Club, Snooky Wookums, Ignatius, Streaky and Seven Prehistoric Pals) Puppy Krypto: Have you guys heard everything? Littlefoot: Them Sharp Teeth are going to launch the spy orb on our place. Red Claw and his Fast Biters are up to something no good. Cera: If I know Red Claw, My daddy said we kids need to stay out of the mysterious beyond until further notice. Squeaky: What are we going to do? Nikki: We don't even have back up. Ramone: Grown up dinosaurs can't stop this spy orb. Puff: But one of us has to stop it. Chomper: Maybe if we have an invention to launch ourselves to the place, it'll go anywhere besides the moon and the stars. Ignatius: Invention? No problem-o my Dino friend. I've got just the thing back in Lex Corp. (Presses the button as the rocket itself appears in the Great Valley) Ruby: What in Great Valley is that thing, Iggy? Ignatius: Presenting… The Rocket Launcher 9000! Petrie: Rocket Launcher Nine Thousand? Me like! What it do? Ignatius: The Rocket Launcher 9000 can launch toward the moon, the sun and the stars or any other planets in the whole universe. Best of all… a space travel for every seven puppies to ride on. Snooky Wookums: I'm impressed. Puppy Brainy Barker: I dunno, Iggy. Do you think it'll launch into the spy orb? Ignatius: Pups. It's guaranteed. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: O…Kay. Puppy Brainy Barker: What are we waiting for? Puppy Krypto: Let's get on the rocket launcher! Seven pups aboard! (All Seven Super Puppies ran toward the Rocket Launcher 9000 but Littlefoot stopped them) Littlefoot: Puppies, wait! You can't stop the spy orb all by yourselves. Ducky: You need us to guide you and look after you. Yup, yup, yup. Petrie: They right. Spy Orb very far away. Cera: You obviously don't know what your up against inside the Spy Orb. Puppy Bull Dog: I guess you're absolutely right there, mates. Puppy Tusky Husky: One question. What rocket carries somebody than puppies? Ignatius: It also carries seven small dinosaurs like you kids. Chomper: Looks like we're in for this mission. Ruby: We need to go with the Super Puppies in order to save the bright circle that may it can rise up again. Squeaky: Glad somebody has to stay down and look after the Great Valley and be a commissioner. I'm sure Snooky won't mind. Snooky Wookums: Staying with the Supercat Fan Club by myself. Watching over Great Valley. So embarrassing. Ignatius: Then we're agreed! My king's duty is to save the sun. Then… Dinosaurs would wake up during the next morning. Puppy Krypto: All aboard! (All Seven Super Puppies and the Seven Prehistoric Pals and Ignatius got on the Rocket Launcher 9000 as they all got into their seats) Nikki: Good Luck, Super Puppies! Ramone: We're all routing for you! Puff: You too, Dinosaur Kids! Puppy Brainy Barker: No prob, Kittens! We'll be back as soon as we get rid of the spy orb. Puppy Mammoth Mutt: We'll make our Pappy Pooch proud. Littlefoot: Launch into processions. Cera: I can't believe we're going adventuring on the moon. Ignatius: Prepare for countdown! 10… 9... Puppy Mammoth Mutt: What do these buttons do, Pappy Iggy? (Presses the button for launch as the Rocket Launcher 9000 takes off into the sky blasting themselves off really fast in space) Ignatius: One. Next time… don't touch the button while ending the countdown to launch into space. All Seven Super Puppies: Sorry, Pappy Iggy. (Now the rocket launcher 9000 is into space as they all see the stars passing by) Puppy Krypto: We did it! We're in outer space right when we left the prehistoric world. Puppy Hot Dog: Spy orb dead ahead! Puppy Tail Terrier: We see it! Puppy Tusky Husky: Too bad we have to leave Nanny Wookums behind. Puppy Bull Dog: Um… mates? Do you get the feeling we're running out of fuel already? Puppy Brainy Barker: What do you mean, Puppy Bull Dog? Puppy Bull Dog: It says here that the invention will be used once for launching into space. And when it runs out of fuel…, (The Rocket Launcher 9000 runs out of fuel rockets already as it started to crash land into the spy orb) Puppy Mammoth Mutt: We're gonna crash! Ignatius: That's not good. (The Rocket Launcher 9000 continues on falling into the spy orb for a crash landing) All: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where the seven Prehistoric Pals, Ignatius and all Seven Super Puppies crash landing on the place of the planet invention called the Spy Orb) Littlefoot: Everybody hang on! (They all do so as they crash landed on the spy orb as they all got out of the rocket launcher 9000) Cera: Nice going, Iguana genius. Once again your invention fails. Ignatius: Look at the bright side. At least we made it to the Spy Orb to see what mean Sharp Teeth are up too. Petrie: Tell that to the puppies. Puppy Krypto: Hmmm… Not a bad view. If I do say so myself. Ducky: Now Super Puppies, We only came here to wreck the Spy Orb. We are. We are. Spike: (Shook his head yes) Uh-huh. Puppy Brainy Barker: We only got one choice here on this machine planet. Play around like we puppies usually do. Puppy Krypto: Follow me! It's time to see what Sharp Teeth is going to get what's coming to them! (All Seven Super Puppies run around the Spy Orb as Prehistoric Pals and Ignatius followed them to where the Sharp Teeth hang out. Now we cut back to the mysterious beyond where Red Claw is planning something big) Red Claw: The Spy Orb is filled with a lot of Sharp Teeth under my control. Nothing can stop me from ruling all of dinosaur world not even… (Sees some Prehistoric Pals) What!?! What is this!?! Screech! Thud! What is the meaning of this? Screech: It's the Prehistoric Pals, Sir! They've come to destroy the Spy Orb and saving the bright circle which is the sun. Thud: And the Super Puppies are here climbing to ruin our diabolical plan! Red Claw: I'll make sure they don't ruin our plans this time! Attention all Sharp Teeth! Keep an eye out for any sight of them Prehistoric Pals and their partners the Super Puppies! I'll just let those Comic Canines to remember me by. (Hypnotized all the Sharp Teeth from the Spy Orb from it's red eye from the left side as all the Sharp Teeth and Sharp Teeth Flyers are being controlled. Then we cut back to The Pup Star Patrol, Prehistoric Pals and Ignatius finding the parts of this machine planet which is the Spy Orb itself) Ignatius: Okay, so… We'll need parts to rebuilt my Rocket Launcher 9000. Gas Fuel, the main fuse, gears, some nuts and nails. I know cause Lex Luthor is a genius of something. Chomper: Yeah, right. Got it, pups? Ruby: Krypto? Bull Dog? Hot Dog? Brainy Barker? Tail Terrier? Mammoth Mutt? Tusky Husky? Cera: Puppies! (They all saw that they're taking apart of the spy orb with everything that Ignatius said) Petrie: That using your head. Littlefoot: That was easy. Almost… Alright now. There's no time to play around. We got to focus on our mission. (All Seven Super Puppies running around in circles excitedly on the right laughing and barking) Cera: Seven Super Puppies who came to our place The Great Valley and we pick the ones who are goofing around in circles? Ducky: Don't forget we're family to them too. Auntie Cera. Cera: Hmmm. Ignatius: Come on, Puppies. You heard the Dino kids. Let's get a move on. (The Pup Star Patrol stopped running around in circles and listened to what he said by following him and the Prehistoric Pals by taking all the parts of the Spy Orb all the way to the Rocket Launcher 9000. But then a Mountain Sharptooth sniffs something coming and spotted the Prehistoric Pals, Ignatius and The Pup Star Patrol) Mountain Sharptooth: (ROARS!!!!!!!) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: (Gasps) Puppy Krypto: Mountain Sharp tooth! Petrie: Okay… Do not panic. Stay perfectly still like a statue. Mountain Sharptooth: (Breathes out deeply through his sniffer) Puppy Hot Dog: I've got this bad boy! (He uses his Flamethrower right through the Mountain Sharptooth's sniffer making it burn) Mountain Sharptooth: (Holds his nose and runs off) Puppy Brainy Barker: Good thinking, Puppy Hot Dog! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Way past, cool! Puppy Hot Dog: Thanks. Ruby: Guys, look! There's a hangout for Sharpteeth only. Chomper: They look mighty hungry looking for something to meat. Ducky: Meat? We'll be discovered at this size. Ignatius: You're telling me. I'm only just skin and bones since I first see a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Puppy Krypto: Leave them to us puppies. We have a disguise for them! Puppy Bull Dog: Let's go for it mates! (All Seven Super Puppies disguise themselves as rockstars as they sneaked past the Sharpteeth and Sharpteeth Flyers right onto the stage to get the last piece from the Spy Orb to the Rocket Launcher 9000) All Sharpteeth: (ROARS BY CHEERING) Puppy Krypto: We'll take it from here. Puppy Tusky Husky: Ready to rock and roll? Let's go! (They all started playing their instruments very loud as the Puppies Underground rocking and rolling with guitars, keyboards, accordions, drums, symbols, banjos and back pipes and all the Sharpteeth covered their ears for the very loud music they hear) All Sharpteeth: (ROARS IN PAIN) Ignatius: That's the way to play the music. Cera: What we're they thinking? All this rock and roll is hurting the sharp teeth's ears. Petrie: Come on, Super Puppies. Find the last piece and hurry. (Then Puppy Tail Terrier's tail grabs the last piece from the Spy Orb to the Rocket Launcher 9000 by holding it real tight) Chomper: Do you think they noticed? Ducky: Not yet. (The Seven Super Puppies stopped playing as Puppy Tail Terrier got the last piece to the Rocket Launcher 9000 which is the bolt) Fast Biter #1: (ROARS!!!) Puppy Brainy Barker: I think we spoke too soon! Puppy Tail Terrier: Yup. Our cover is blown. (All Sharpteeth went toward the Super Puppies as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where The Pup Star Patrol are being surrounded by Sharpteeth) Puppy Hot Dog: Great! We're surrounded by these big Sharpteeth Dinosaurs! Puppy Bull Dog: I'll get us out of here mateys! (Grows his big horns as he charges toward the Fast Biters hitting them all the way toward the wall) This way! Hurry! Puppy Mammoth Mutt: Good thinking, Puppy Bull Dog. Puppy Brainy Barker: Way, past cool! Puppy Krypto: We got the last piece, let's guide clyde! (Flies off as the other six super puppies follows him on foot while the seven Prehistoric Pals follows them on foot as well and so does Ignatius) Ignatius: Hey! These legs of mine are not good for running you know! Littlefoot: Are they right behind us? Ducky: They're right behind all right. Just keep running, or the fast biters will get us! Cera: Now we're starting to follow what the Super Puppies are saying. Ruby: Rocket Launcher 9000 dead ahead. (They all ran back to where the rocket launcher 9000 has crash landed as they all started to rebuild it with all the equipment they have. Now we cut back to where Red Claw saw them fixing the rocket launcher 9000 on the spy orb) Red Claw: What!?!?! Those comic canines! Screech, Thud! Call off all the Sharpteeth. Have them all return to the Mysterious Beyond! Screech: Attention all Sharpteeth. Return to the Mysterious Beyond back on earth. Immediately! (All Sharpteeth does so as they all jump off of the Spy Orb as they all go back down to earth by falling to the Mysterious Beyond. Now we cut to The Pup Star Patrol, Ignatius and the Prehistoric Pals inside the Rocket Launcher 9000 coming in for a landing back on earth in the Great Valley) All Seven Super Puppies, Ignatius and Seven Prehistoric Pals: (Got out of the Rocket Launcher 9000) Squeaky: Did you get the spy orb offline, Super Puppies? Puppy Krypto: Not yet. Red Claw is launching the Spy Orb while locating the Great Valley. All the Dinosaurs are hiding. Puppy Brainy Barker: You may not like this. But we puppies have an idea that can stop this Spy Orb launching into your place. Cera: It better be a good one you can come up with. (We cut to The Supercat Fan Club and Snooky Wookums at the Saurus Rock as Snooky Wookums built himself the shield) Snooky Wookums: Okay. According to Puppy Brainy's plan, I've built the shield that way we can block the laser coming in toward the Great Valley. Let's all hold it up together as a team, kittens. Nikki: I sure hope this works. Ramone: If only Supercat were here to see this. Puff: This shield is laser proof Snooky built. Squeaky: We're all set from here, Super Puppies! (Cut to The Pup Star Patrol at the Thundering Falls) Puppy Tusky Husky: Right on, Kittens. Quickly, Brainy! Use your force field that blocks the laser coming from the spy orb. Puppy Brainy Barker: You got it, Puppy Tusky Husky. (Uses her Force Field powers by perking up her ears. Then we cut to Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby at the Great Stone Walkover as they picked up the Stone of Cold Fire as a shield) Petrie: Me no liking this plan! Ducky: We gotta try, Petrie. Red Claw is about to unleash the laser pointing our place. (Cut to Red Claw in the Mysterious Beyond as he is about to press the button to shoot out the laser from the Spy Orb) Red Claw: Fire at will! Thud: Firing, Sir! (The Spy Orbs fires the laser at it first points out Snooky Wookums and The Supercat Fan Club as they used the shield against it flecking it back. Next the laser is pointing at the Super Puppies as Puppy Brainy Barker's force field bounces the laser right back. Then the laser is pointing at the Prehistoric Pals as their Stone of Cold Fire bounces the laser right back as it goes all the way up to the Spy Orb destroying it with an explosion. Then the sun comes out) Ignatius: They did it!!! Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! All Seven Super Puppies: (Howls happily and cheerfully) Snooky Wookums: YES!!! Squeaky, Nikki, Ramone and Puff: Woo-hoo!! Red Claw: (Angrily) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Cursed those Puppies!!! Screech: Well the mission has backfired once again, Thud. Thud: All because of Red Claw failing so many times. (Now we cut back to the Great Valley before the Prehistoric Pals told the other grown up Dinosaurs about the Spy Orb with The Pup Star Patrol and Ignatius saving the bright circle) Chomper: And thanks to the Super Puppies, The Spy Orb that Red Claw had launched almost located our place near the Great Valley. Ruby: So we disconnected that thing and saved the bright circle. Grandpa Longneck: My! You children sure are brave. Grandma Longneck: What will we ever do without the bright circle in the sky? Topsy: Puppies, puppies. They couldn't have done it without them causing so much trouble with that... whatever it is this Iguana built. Petrie's Mom: What have we learned for all this? Puppy Brainy Barker: We know one thing. Never mess around with the bright circle blocking it with the Spy Orb. Right? Puppy Krypto: You got it! (All Seven Super Puppies high paws themselves as we end this episode) THE END (Credits) Look out... When he storms through... Krypto the Superpup! Don't doubt what he can't do! Krypto the Superpup! Krypto! He can really move! Krypto! He's got an attitude! Krypto! He's the fastest pup alive! He's the fastest pup alive!!! He's the fastest pup alive!!!!!!Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Episode Transcripts Category:List of Krypto the Superpup Transcripts Category:List of Episode Transcripts